Confessions
by Grave Bells
Summary: The beginning of a relationship is a roller coaster of events. Accidents, pushed boundaries, misunderstandings, utter glee, and other people pining for your affections are just a taste of what goes on. CooroHusky. One-sided NanaHusky. YAOI LEMONS. R
1. Confession?

_**Confession?**_

AN: I hate this story. I feel it is very…. Not good. But, because the +Anima section is lacking in the CooroHusky fanfics, I felt I should post it despite how much of it feels wrong to me. I feel like I rant idly for no reason at parts. I began it at a time of heavy emotion (A kid in my class had just died of asthma), so I blame it on that. However, please enjoy.

_Note: they're like, 16 in this story. Don't go all squick on me._

--

Cooro had to cry himself to sleep. There was so much going through his mind, so much despair, that his brain just wouldn't shut down. He was unnaturally upset. The crow had always been the one smiling and keeping the positive thoughts going. He'd never been the one sunk the farthest in the quicksand.

Not this time.

After hours of nonstop tears, Nana had begun to wonder if he would ever stop. After the first hour, Senri couldn't take it anymore and just cuddled with him. It seemed to help, but it still took him awhile afterwards to finally just pass out from exhaustion.

Neither of them knew what had happened. One minute, Cooro and Husky had been out in the nearby woods, and the next, Cooro was bawling and carting a very much unconscious fish +anima in his arms back to Harden and Margaret's. The gratuitous amounts of of blood leaking from Husky's scalp sent Harden and Senri rushing into town to get a doctor.

Even after finding out Husky would eventually be ok, that it was just a slight concussion and a gashed scalp, Cooro couldn't stop crying. He couldn't even tell them what had happened. None of them were sure he'd talk at all until Husky woke up, but they didn't know when that would be. They'd just have to wait it out.

After awaking from his 'nap', Cooro refused to eat dinner. All he would do willingly was sit beside Husky's futon with his hands folded neatly in his lap. Occasionally he would reach over and brush at the bandages, or gently finger some of his friend's soft silver hair. Sometimes he would sniffle and choke, but it seemed he was trying hard to keep the tears behind his eyes instead of running down his cheeks.

"Cooro, sweetie," Margaret finally said, leaning over to drape a warm blanket over the teen's shoulders. "It's late. You need to get some rest."

The crow accepted the blanket silently and wrapped himself in it completely. His eyes never once left Husky's face.

"… I can't sleep," he mumbled into the material after a few moments, his eyes beginning to tear up again.

Margaret smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm around his shoulder lovingly.

"He's going to be ok, you know," she said, rubbing his arm through the blanket. "If anything, getting some sleep will help you see him sooner. Besides," she kissed the side of his head. "What would he do if he knew that you didn't get any sleep because of him?"

Cooro managed to crack a small smile. "…He would probably hit me and tell me I'm being stupid."

"And you don't want that, right?" the older woman smiled softly, brushing some of Cooro's hair from his face. When Cooro only shook his head, she hugged him and stood. "I'm not going to make you go to bed, but it would be a wise decision. I'll leave you the candle."

Cooro nodded in acknowledgement, but left the candle in it's holder on the floor.

After another hour of sitting and watching his friend's practically lifeless face, the tears began to fall once more. He sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve, slouching over farther in his seat. He was exhausted and upset, to the point where he couldn't even cry properly.

Cooro slowly shifted into a lying position, the cold wood under his belly making him a little uncomfortable. He wiped his nose again, then folded his arms under his chin. Tears idly slipped from his half-lidded eyes as he gently reached out and caressed Husky's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Water still streamed down his cheeks as he finally drifted off.

--

The rest of the house was very silent the next morning, even though Cooro probably wouldn't have woken up if the house had collapsed. Harden and Senri left early in the morning to find some firewood to bring back and chop up for later in the evening. Margaret spent the morning and early afternoon in the kitchen, cleaning and sewing. Nana carefully changed Husky's bandages after breakfast, and upon noticing the flushed color of his face, put a cold compress on his forehead. She sighed gently, and sat back on her heels. Cooro was pretty much out cold, but she could see salt lines down his cheeks where the tears had dried. It was quite depressing, seeing such a happy kid be so upset. Nana wished she could help more.

Not too long after Nana sat down, Husky's face contorted. Nana's face brightened, and she leaned over farther in anticipation. After what felt like an eternity of shifting and groaning, Husky pushed himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes. He quickly moaned painfully and shut his eyes again, placing a hand to his damp forehead, where the wet cloth was previously resting..

"Husky! How are you feeling?" Nana asked in an excited whisper.

"Ugh. Terrible," he groaned loudly in response, earning a quick shush. He blinked at the sudden command, and turns confusedly towards Cooro as his female friend pointed at him. Undertanding, he lowered his voice.

"Where am I?" he inquired, picking up the compress from where it'd fallen into his lap; he pressed it to his forehead.

"Harden and Margaret's. You're been out cold for nearly 24 hours. It's Tuesday."

Husky's blue-purple eyes widened at the thought of losing a whole day. "Why was I out for so long?! Why didn't someone wake me?!"

Nana frowned. "You have a concussion and a head wound. The doctor said to let you wake up on your own."

"Well, that explains my headache," Husky mumbled, rubbing his forehead with the cloth. "Ah… That bastard…"

Nana perked at the swear word. "Hey, Husky? Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" She stared at him hopefully, earning a quirked brow.

"… Didn't Cooro tell you?"

"No. Actually…" Nana paused, a rather worried look crossing her face. "…Cooro won't say anything to us. The most he's said to anyone was last night. Margaret said she tried to get him to go to sleep, but he wouldn't."

The fish blinked curiously. Cooro not speaking? Unheard of.

"He wouldn't even eat dinner…" Nana continued, sighing at the still slumbering boy across from her. "All he did was sit next to you and cry." Husky audibly gasped and turned his head to look at the crow; Nana continued. "Late in the afternoon he finally fell asleep after Senri cuddled with him, but after he woke up again all he would do was sit here sniffing and wiping his face." She paused again, eying the surprised and disbelieving look on Husky's flushed face. "He was really upset and seemed real guilty about something, but he refused to speak to anyone about any of it. We're all hoping you could tell us."

Husky nodded a bit, gazing down at the top of Cooro's head. He was quiet for some time, silently fighting the urge to affectionately pet his friend's hair. He couldn't even imagine Cooro crying over something so ridiculous. He could barely image Cooro crying; and yet… he spent so long crying over _him_? The anger he'd felt was suddenly gone.

A kind of longing to tightly embrace Cooro snuck it's way through Husky's brain and through his fingertips. No one had ever cared about him that much. Sure, Nana and Senri were worried, but they didn't spend hours crying and keeping his unconscious body company.

Husky didn't realize he'd given in and started stroking Cooro's hair until Nana, again, inquired about the events of the day before. He quickly withdrew his hand and idly wiped his face to hide the blush. _No, don't do that. Cooro is male. He wouldn't think like that._

"We were trying to track down where this deer had gone; it'd had an apple in it's mouth and Cooro wanted to find the tree it came from," he started, gently massaging the slightly bloody spot on the bandage around his head. "I guess I was running too slow, because he picked me up and flew us through the trees…" His face contorted. "I don't really remember much after that, but I know he ended up letting go of me. I guess I fell and hit my head."

Nana gasped, covering her mouth. No wonder Cooro felt so bad about it… She quickly leaned over and engulfed Husky in a hug, burying her face in his shoulder for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry!" she whined, pulling back to frown at him sympathetically.

Husky hesitated a bit at the contact, blinking awkwardly as Nana apologized.

"It's ok… Really. It's not your fault," he stammered. He was a little surprised; Nana usually never cared about his misfortune.

"I know, but… I still feel bad."

The two +anima sat in an awkward silence.

"Uhm, well, I should go help Margaret in the kitchen," Nana finally said, standing. She turned quickly to hide the light pink hue on her cheeks, but Husky still saw it. As she padded out, the fish huffed and put the now warm compress on his forehead. _Girls. Nothing but awkwardness._

Husky must've dozed off when he lied back down, because the next thing he knew, he awoke to something soft and light brushing his bangs. He opened his eyes halfway, curious of what was causing the movement, and found himself staring into the face of an extremely worried Cooro. He opened his eyes all the way, staring back at his friend's worry with surprise.

Suddenly, Cooro's face lightened and his lips curled into a relieved grin.

"Ah, Husky!" he cried, quickly leaning down to wrap his arms tightly around his back. Husky didn't really have time to react before Cooro continued. "I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry! I promise I'll never do that again! I swear it!"

Husky opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. It took him a few moments to fully collect all his thoughts and shake off surprise. He wasn't really expecting to be immediately engulfed and apologized to the instant he woke up.

"Cooro," he huffed finally, struggling to sit up under the crow's weight. "Cooro, cut it out. You're over reacting."

The other teen didn't seem to hear him. In fact, he just squeezed him tighter. "I didn't mean to; I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Ok I forgive you!" Husky responded hastily, shoving Cooro off by the shoulders. He went to make a berating comment, but froze when he saw how upset his friend was. This had really hit him hard, hadn't it?

Cooro sniffed a bit, quickly wiping one of his eyes. Husky's face fell, and he hesitantly reached out to grip his shoulders.

"Hey…" he cooed, his face pinking a bit as he stared at Cooro's watery brown eyes. "It was an accident. I'm not mad at you, and I'm ok, aren't I? There's no reason to be so upset."

Cooro hiccupped a bit continually wiping his face as the tears began to fall. "B-but…" he sniffed. "I=I almost lost my b-best friend because o-of my own carelessness!"

The crow squeaked painfully as he was whapped upside the head with Husky's hand.

"Stupid!" the fish snapped, his face hardening and his nostrils flaring. "You didn't do anything wrong, so stop being such a baby!" Husky crossed his arms. "There's no reason to be so worked up about this! Everyone is still alive."

Husky was glad his friend was worried, but to be beating himself up so bad over an accident like that was a little much. Then again, the crow HAD always been a drama queen.

"B-but, you trusted me to hold on to you, and I let you fall!" Cooro sobbed loudly, wiping his nose so noisily that Husky squished his face in disgust at the wet, mucousy sound it made.

"Hey, look, I told you it was ok, didn't I?" he huffed, handing Cooro the damp cloth that used to be his compress. Said teen took the cloth and blew his nose, then set it on the floor before wiping his face again. He never _did_ like crying in front of people.

Husky sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his newly un-bandaged hair. He made a note that someone must have unwrapped his head.

His friend was hopeless.

"Alright, come here," he groaned, opening his arms wide. When Cooro blinked in confusion, he rolled his eyes and motioned him forward. "Come on, you can hug me if it makes you feel better." He gave him a quick, sharp look. "But ONLY THIS ONCE. Got it?"

Cooro blinked a bit at the unusual offer; Husky never willingly invited people to have bodily contact with him. A content, yet happy smile graced his lips, and he wasted no time in pushing himself forward into the silver-haired teen's arms. The force of the crow's weight dropping onto Husky's slender frame sent them both toppling onto the futon, with Cooro lying on Husky, his head buried in the latter's chest. It was almost as if the crow could sense the harsh blush that had erupted across his friend's face, because he quickly rolled them over onto their sides. He smiled gently into Husky's shirt fabric as he listened to the quickening heartbeat behind it. Something about Husky had captivated Cooro since the first time he saw him at the circus, and he knew part of it was how easy he got flustered. It was just so cute!

Before Husky could protest, Cooro pulled them impossibly close to each other. He intertwined their legs and clutched tightly to the back of Husky's shirt, getting himself comfortable.

"C-Cooro!" Husky stammered, his voice and face giving away how utterly flustered he was. "H-Hey! C'mon! I said you could hug me, not-"

"Please let me stay," Cooro interrupted quietly, looking up at his friend's frustrated expression innocently. He liked being this close to Husky; something about it just felt natural. After what had happened, he had wanted nothing more than to gather him up and hold him for hours.

The fish blinked at Cooro's look, then furrowed his brows. He tore his eyes from his friend's face and looked off at the wall, a stubborn frown adorning his lips.

"W-well…" he mumbled bashfully, his mind racing to find an excuse to get Cooro off. Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate being that near to his best friend; in fact, he found it quite comfortable. It was just so embarrassing! He hoped with all his might that the other male didn't notice how hard his heart was beating. "I-I mean…"

"Please?"

Husky sighed heavily through his nose, his face softening. "…Fine. But don't get into the habit of doing this."

Man, it was _impossible_ to say no to such a needy face.

The two of them fell quiet, the only noises being the sound of their breathing and the gentle clank of dished in the kitchen.

The smell of the damp skin under Husky's shirt began to cloud all of Cooro's senses. While it wasn't terribly pleasant (it basically smelt like dried sweat and something oddly bittersweet), it was calming and reassuring. He could fully believe that his best friend was there before him, breathing and alive. When he'd first seen Husky crumpled on the ground, unconscious and bleeding, the first thing that came to mind was, 'Oh my god, I killed him.' The idea that he'd killed Husky was there even after the doctor said he was going to be ok. Even now, he felt he didn't deserve Husky's forgiveness for what he'd done; but that was ok, because that intoxicating smell and the quick heartbeat proved that his friend was alive.

Cooro soon found himself staring at the insides of his eyelids, having been deeply inhaling Husky's shirt without really realizing it. His muscles were relaxed and embracing the other boy more gently. His mind was idle and basking in the unusual closeness.

Upon realizing Cooro wasn't going to move any time soon, Husky hesitantly wrapped his scratched arms around the crow's back. As he brought one of his hands up to grasp Cooro's shoulder, a little wave of emotion washed him. After all that had happened, the least he could do was let his friend hold him for awhile. Being stubborn and masking himself with annoyance wouldn't stop Cooro, so why make it hard for the poor +anima?

Husky gently squeezed his friend in a comfrorting manner, earning a tighter hug from Cooro. His blush, which had finally begun to disappear, flared up again as the crow nuzzled his chest. After leaning his face into the ends of Cooro's fluffy, dusty hair, he found himself imagining something he hadn't thought about in a long time. It was almost like he could feel his friend's hands sliding through his hair… The warmth of his breath on his face as their mouths drew closer… The soft brush of skin as their lips connected, but only for a moment…

_Wait._

Husky didn't notice that his eyelids had drooped and his breathing has shallowed until he snapped out of it. He quickly opened his eyes, red cheeks getting impossibly darker in color at the scenario that'd just played through his head.

_What the hell was that?_

"Husky, are you ok?"

Cooro's gentle voice startled Husky from his thoughts. He glanced down at Cooro's face, which was plastered with worry, and frowned a bit. Great, he was making him feel worse. He hated that distressed look; it almost felt unnatural to see it on Cooro's visage.

"O-of course. Why?"

Cooro tilted his head back down to stare at Husky's chest. "Your breathing and your heartbeat keep changing…"

Husky blinked, glad his pink face was fairly hard to see at Cooro's angle. He knew his friend was alter to his surroundings, but he didn't think he'd be THAT alert.

"Oh… Sorry…" he mumbled, looking over at the floor. "It's nothing."

The crow +anima frowned as he sat in Husky's arms; he knew it wasn't just 'nothing'. Finally, he sighed and released his friend. At Cooro's pushing to get away, Husky blinked at him in a rather confused manner, but let the boy escape his idle hold. Cooro sat up and back on his feet, glancing at the floor. Husky pushed himself up as well, staring at his friend's face with wide, confused eyes.

"…Cooro?"

"I'm sorry," said teen quickly apologized, looking up. "I'm making you nervous, aren't I?

Husky blinked. "… Huh?"

"I know you don't really like touching people…" Cooro mumbled, his hands fidgeting awkwardly. "I won't make you. Sorry. I was being selfish."

Husky blinked again, then furrowed his brows. His hand whipped out and swiftly smacked Cooro on the side of the head, earning a pained squeak. He crossed his arms and legs, an annoyed look crossing over his face.

"At a time like this, you deserve to be selfish," he said matter-of-factly. "A-and besides…" he looked away, the pink flush on his cheeks betraying the stubborn frown on his lips. "If it's you… It's ok, I guess…"

His voice was pretty quiet, but Cooro still heard every word. He stared at the Prince, blinking in disbelief. After a few moments, Husky noticed the pair of yes on him and flushed deeper.

"What?" he snapped, his brow creasing as he furrowed it harshly. Cooro didn't respond to the question, a gentle, calm smile gracing his lips. Look at that; he'd made his friend even more embarrassed. His eyelids drooped gently as he leaned forward a bit, hesitantly lifting his hands to cup Husky's burning cheeks. The smile faltered away as the fish's heart pumped fresh blood into his cheeks.

As Cooro's hands found their way into the hair on the sides of Husky's head, Husky's heart skipped. He stared at the teen before him with the most vibrant look of surprise he'd probably ever worn in his life. By the intense heat radiating off his face, it was clear that the close proximity of their faces was new, and rather embarrassing. Something odd twisted in his stomach at the feeling of Cooro's hands in his hair. Hadn't he _just_ imagined this? God, it was so much nicer in reality…

Cooro inwardly chuckled at the look on Husky's face as he ran his fingers down the teen's head to cup the sides of his jawline. One of his hands caressed Husky's cheek as he moved to slide his thumb across the boy's mouth. He was only vaguely aware of what he was doing, but those soft lips had suddenly looked so inviting… He wasn't thinking of the consequences if Husky rejected him. All he knew was what he wanted.

"Wh… What are you…?" Husky finally stumbled quietly, softly jerking his face to get his friend's thumb off his lips. Cooro just stared at him through half-lidded eyes, positioning his hand back on to the fish's cheek.

"Can… Can I…?" he whispered, his eyes flickering down to the other +anima's pale lips as he hesitantly leaned in.

Husky didn't have time to even give him a response before his mouth was captured in a gentle, nervous kiss. His mind abruptly went blank. Sure, he may have just imagined this happening, but having it actually take place was a whole different boat. What had Cooro done, read his mind? When a gentle shudder vibrated through Husky's spine, Cooro pulled his face ever so slightly closer to heighten the pressure, suddenly a little more confident. His eyes were closed as he savored the feeling, but Husky's eyes were still wide open in shock.

The fish suddenly felt weak, but that didn't stop his subconscious from having him kiss back. A pleasant feeling bubbled in his chest and filled him with a desire he'd never felt before. Husky had thought of being like this with best friend before, but he'd never thought of Cooro as that kind of person.

By the time the two of them had finally broke apart, Husky had taken handfuls of Cooro's shirt and used the leverage to pull them closer. They spent a moment staring at each other, their faces warm and pink. Husky's utter embarrassment gave him the cutest little expression, which Cooro couldn't help but chuckle softly at.

"Hey! What do you guys want for-"

Nana bounded in from the kitchen, only find the two in an awkward situation. She immediately froze, gawking hopelessly at the sight before her, her jaw practically hitting the floor.

Whatever afterglow the two boys had been riding quickly abandoned them.

"No! This isn't what you think!" Husky sputtered, hastily shoving Cooro away as he scrambled for an excuse. "We were just…"

"Husky had something in his eye!" Cooro spouted suddenly, grinning like he always did. "There was something in his eye and I was trying to see what it was!"

Nana merely stared between the two as they bumbled out their excuse, still completely in shock.

"Y-yeah!" Husky immediately began rubbing his eye. "B-but I think it's washed out now. Thank God for tears, right?" He laughed nervously, fussing with his fingers.

Their bat friend obviously wasn't buying their little story, because she slouched a little in defeat and put her face in her palm.

"Look…" she started, a kind of depression already showing in her voice. "I… Don't care what you're doing; It's not my business. Just… What do you want for lunch?"

"Sandwiches!!" Cooro chimed merrily, shifting into a cross-legged position. "I'm starving!"

"Can I just get some salad and fruit?" Husky asked awkwardly, scratching at one side of his head. "I'm not really hungry…"

Nana nodded, a clearly forced smile crossing her lips. "Sure thing. I'll call when it's done." And with hat, the bat +anima turned and plodded back into the kitchen.

Cooro waited for Nana to disappear before giggling quietly. "She likes you."

Husky merely grumbled and slouched. "Yeah… I know."

"I feel bad for her, though…" Cooro smiled sympathetically at the door to the kitchen. "Finding out the person you like doesn't like you back…"

The fish visibly spluttered as Cooro spoke.

"_Wh-what_?!"

"You like Nana as a friend, right?" Cooro suddenly seemed a little confused.

"Well yeah.. but… Who ever said I didn't… ya know… _Like_ her, too?" Husky looked off at the floor, suddenly realizing how never kept eye contact when he was nervous or flustered. He didn't really like Nana like _that_, but verbally admitting to liking another guy was harder than it sounded.

Cooro frowned, blinking. "But… You kissed me."

If it was possible, Husky's face probably would have spontaneously combusted at the amount of heat that suddenly burst into his cheeks. "U-uhm… W-well, I…"

The crow spryly leaned over and stole his friend's second kiss. Husky emitted a strangled, surprised noise just before Cooro pulled away.

"See? You did it again!" he happily chimed, laughing at the flabbergasted look that'd decorated the other male's face. Husky quickly shook himself free of all the bewilderment and furrowed his brows.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"Oh, this?"

Husky vainly tried to keep Cooro from catching his lips again, but still managed to shove him off after a few quick moments.

"Yes! That!" he snarled, the dark red color of his face completely contradicting the angry glare. Cooro just laughed, seeing right through his little angry mask. He'd been around Husky long enough to know better than believe it was real. Boy, he really did love embarrassing the little fish-boy.

"But it's so fun!" Cooro grinned innocently.

"No, it's no-GAH!" Husky began to protest, but was quickly silenced by a sudden barrage of little kisses. He tried to fight the crow away from his face, but only succeeded in losing balance and toppling them both onto the futon. Cooro continued to pepper the boy's lips with little pecks as he leaned over Husky and fought with the flailing limbs trying to get him to stop.

"Stop-! It-!" Husky managed out between kisses, an annoyed grunt rumbling his chest as Cooro wrestled to pin his arms above his head. His fierce kicking wasn't doing much to aid the situation, however, as Cooro wasn't strattling him. When the teen still didn't let up, Husky quickly rolled his head to the side to avoid anymore lip contact.

"Cut it out!" he growled, now genuinely annoyed with the fact he was being ignored.

Cooro could hear Husky protesting, but at the same time, he couldn't really _hear_ it. It was like something had snapped. He'd never felt so out of control of his body before; it was to the point where his mind had just ceased to exist and let his instincts take over. He was just moving, and any details besides that were a blur.

There was suddenly the gentle taste of salt on his tongue, but he didn't even wonder about where it came from. He'd been eating so many sweets lately, the contrast was welcomed.

The fish +anima couldn't control the shiver that cracked down his spine at the feel of Cooro's tongue trailing his neck. He swiftly found himself frozen. Oh god, what was Cooro _doing_?

"H-hey," he tried, weakly continuing his fight. "Kn-knock off."

He quickly felt his fight failing more and more as Cooro's tongue found it's way across his exposed collarbone. He tried to grab onto the teen's forehead to push him away, but was lacking in the strength to go through with it. The sensation of little kisses on the Sternomastoid in his neck, the gentle, warm caresses of the tongue across his skin, and not to mention the fact of who it was… He couldn't help but melt into it.

Husky's breathing suddenly hitched, eyes widening as he felt Cooro's fingers brush against the skin by the bottom of his shirt. Something clicked, and his mind and heart were suddenly running a marathon.

_Too fast. He's moving way too fast. Oh god._

"Cooro!" he forced out, a kind of urgency in his voice. How could someone so innocent suddenly be doing something like this just because someone confessed to him? "Cooro – wait!" He feebly pushed at his friend's arm, trying vainly to remove it from where it'd slid up under the fabric to his chest. He exhaled hotly, fighting the sensations still being inflicted on his skin.

And then, the door opened.

The foreign noise brought Cooro back into reality. He ceased his actions, and turned to look over his shoulder to see what was happening.

The two teenage boys must have been quite an eyeful for Senri and Harden, who both nearly dropped their armfuls of firewood. Cooro, leaning over Husky, his tongue half out of his mouth and his hand up the fish's shirt; Husky, bright red, panting gently, one hand on Cooro's head and the other on his shoulder…

An utterly awkward air fell about the room, and no one dared talk, or move.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!"

The awkward situation got about 700 times worse as Nana and Margaret peeked in from the kitchen.

Husky swore he almost died of embarrassment before completely snapping.

--

"Huskyyyy!" Cooro whined desperately through the door to his shared bedroom. "I said I was sorry! Please let me in!"

"_HELL_ no!" You can sleep on the freaking _futon_ tonight!" came Husky's furious reply.

"But Huskkyyyyy, my clothes are in there!"

"Sleep in your day clothes! I don't care!"

"C'moooonnn! Please forgive me! I wanna sleep in my bed tonight!"

"_NO_."

Cooro whined childishly and slid his 16 year old body down the door. He put his ice-pack back on his black eye and sighed heavily. Man, Husky hit _hard_ when he was angry enough. He'd apologized for the whole incident innumerable times, but Husky still refused to accept his apologies. He's even locked him out of their room!

"Huskkyyyyy…" he whined impatiently, thumping his head back against the door.

"_NO_. Must I say it again?"

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Sleeping Is For the Weak

_**Sleeping Is For the Weak**_

AN: So it was asked, and so it was done. Sequels abound. Originally, I didn't mean for it to get this dirty, but… That's kind of what happens when I stop paying attention to what I write and let my subconscious do it all.

Enjoy anyway.

* * *

_3:25 am._

Whoever was knocking on his door better have a good reason to be waking him at this god forsaken hour, or so help him he would inflict so much damage their nickname would be 'assface' for the rest of eternity.

A certain fish +anima grumbled hotly to himself as he shuffled his way to the oak door, tiredly running a hand through his messy silver-blue locks. He was too tired to find a shirt to put on; whoever it was would just have to deal. It had better be Margaret or Harden evacuating the house. Nothing else deserved the disturbance of his greatly needed sleep. He groaned as whoever was outside knocked louder and quicker.

"Okay, I'm coming! Shit…" he snarled quietly, dropping the hand in his hair to grab onto the metal doorknob. He twisted it, pulled it open….

… And quickly began to shut it.

"Wait!" Cooro quickly scrambled, shoving his bare foot between the shutting door and its jam. Husky groaned in his usual annoyed fashion and opened the door some.

"What do you want?" he growled, peeking out at the crow standing rather pitifully in the hall.

"…. I had a bad dream," Cooro finally mumbled, looking away at the other wall, clearly quite ashamed of himself. "Can I please sleep in here tonight..?"

Husky stared at him skeptically for a few moments.

"… No."

"But Husky!"

"No, I see through your little game," The fish opened the door more and poked Cooro accusingly in the chest. "You think you can come by here in the dead of night while I'm half asleep and weasel your way into sleeping in here with me. You think you're such a sly bastard, don't you? Well guess what, you're not going to guilt-trip me into letting you in here. I'm still mad at you."

Cooro stared, flabbergasted, as his friend spelled out his apparent 'plan'. Towards the end of the mini-speech, he looked away sorrowfully and hugged the pillow in his arms for comfort.

"But…. I really _did_ have a bad dream…"

"What are you, five?" Husky scoffed and began to shut the door again. "You're a big boy now; go deal with it yourself."

"But-"

The door clicked shut.

Husky huffed, marching back over to his bed, passing Cooro's empty one on the way. He flopped down on his sheets and sighed, rubbing his face. How naïve; thinking that plan would work on him…

He turned over on his side, and found himself staring at the empty bed. He frowned a bit. Maybe he'd been too hard on Cooro today… He WAS really upset earlier… Emotions were running high… _No. It's his fault he's sitting out there by himself anyway. Maybe he should think next time he does something like that._

Settled with his thoughts, Husky closed his eyes contentedly. A gentle sigh escaped his nose as the sweet feeling of sleep began to drift across his body.

…..Was that knocking….?

Husky felt a wave of rage replace the shut-down of his brain as his eyes flew open. He groaned VERY loudly, so as to make his point to the idiot who was obviously still behind the door, but when Cooro just kept beating on the wood he stepped out of bed and went for the door.

"Do you mind?" he snarled, frowning disapprovingly.

"Please let me in!" Cooro immediately begged, staring at Husky with an unnaturally pleading look. "I don't think I can fall back to sleep without being near Husky…"

Said boy's light brows furrowed. "I guess you're staying awake then."

The teenage crow's cheeks immediately puffed out, a kind of visible fire beginning to bubble up inside him. "Why are you so mean to me? All I do is care about you and you've been treating me like shit under your feet! I thought you liked me!"

Husky was almost bewildered by the outburst, but quickly made to cover it up. "Maybe you should listen to people next time you go attacking their skin with your mouth! I told you to stop, and you didn't listen, so now you're paying the price!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know we were in Sailand, Husky!" Cooro heatedly shoved his way inside, not even caring that he'd shoved the door into his friend's toe.

Hissing painfully, Husky danced around slightly on one foot as he nursed his smashed toe. "What the hell are you talking about! Goddamn, that hurt!"

"You're acting like a brat! I don't have to listen to you; you weren't the heir to the throne of MY country, _Myrrha_! You've been away from home long enough not to act like you run everything around here!"

"_Excuse_ me? I have the right to protest being sexually assaulted by someone's face! How does that make me a brat?"

Cooro eyes suddenly began to brim with tears. "I'm sorry, oh Great Prince Myrrha, does one need special permissions to show his highness affection?" He swooped into a low, mocking bow, earning a very angry, flustered look from Husky. "Forgive me, Great Prince Myrrha, for assuming that the fact that you _kissed me_ meant that you liked me."

Ok, NOW Husky was seriously taken aback. What the hell crawled up his butt and died?

"Stop calling me Myrrha," he growled gently.

"I sat by your stupid freaking body for an entire day, overcome with grief and guilt and my thanks is to be denied the right to sleep in my own room?" the crow continued heatedly, liquid now spilling down his cheeks as he pointed at his bed. "Is the Great Prince Myrrha the ruler of our room now too?" He quickly put on a stuffy, uptight imitation of Husky's voice. "Oh look, the lowly little Cooro tried to express himself. Quick, to the dungeons!"

"Stop it!" Husky snapped, his face flushed with anger. His hands clenched at his sides, his teeth gnashing quietly.

"You stop it!" came the hasty reply, muffled slightly as Cooro wiped his face with the back of his arm. "You stupid effeminate asshole!"

The thought to just punch Cooro swiftly found its way into Husky's clenched fists, but something else just as quickly held him back. This was the first time he'd ever verbally fought with his best friend in their 5 or 6 years of knowing each other. He didn't even know what the hell was happening. Much worse things had happened between them in the past, and Cooro had never lashed out. Then again, they'd never fought this early in the morning, either, nor after a period of time where Cooro had slept very little anyway.

He suddenly blinked, the sound of Cooro berating him getting lost in his ears. _Oh god. The rest of the house is sleeping._

"Cooro, calm down," he finally sighed, quickly going to shut the door to muffle the noise better. "You're over-reacting, and you look like you need an extra day's worth of sleep."

"I'm sorry, am I being too loud for the Great Prince Myrrha?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT," Husky swiftly exploded, rounding on the older teen. He quickly lowered his voice, and tried to help calm himself by inhaling deeply. "And we're going to wake the whole house if we aren't quiet. You should just go to sleep."

"I _can't_," Cooro said pointedly, surely, sniffing noisily as he wiped away remnants of his tired, angry tears.

Husky raised a brow, folding his arms over his bare chest. "Why not?"

"I told you…" The calmness in Cooro's voice suddenly made the fish think he was bipolar or something. "I had a bad dream…"

An impatient groan escaped Husky's lips, which was quickly followed by Cooro acrimoniously spitting, "I had a dream you were mauled by wolves. I dreamt you were _hunted down_, and attacked by a pack of wolves. I dreamt I was stuck there watching them kill you, without any way to help."

Hm... Seems like Cooro's guilt-trip was working.

Maybe he HAD been kind of a jerk…

Husky sighed and rubbed his forehead, his lack of sleep beginning to catch back up with him. "….Why the hell would that keep you from falling back to sleep? It was just a nightmare. You know it's not real."

Cooro looked at him idly, exhaustedly, but didn't say anything. Whatever adrenaline had pumped up his system moments ago was clearly crashing fast.

"Whatever, sleep on your bed, I don't even care anymore. I just want some sleep," Husky mumbled, walking back over to his own unkempt bed and plopping down. The other teen blinked a bit, but didn't make any move to go lie down.

"…..Husky…?"

A grunt in response.

"… Kiss me?"

Husky shot up in bed, stumbling over words at the request. "Wha-? I - no! No, what the hell?"

Cooro's face fell a bit. "I mean, I'll accept an apology if you kiss me.." He took a seat on his bed, looking at the pillow still clutched in his hands.

"I have nothing to apologize for. _You're_ the one who just bitched _me_ out," the fish grumbled, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Sorry. I don't like it when people are mean for no reason." It was hard to tell whether Cooro was being snappy, or sincere…

"I am _not_ going to get into this again." Husky quickly lied back down and rolled over, his back facing Cooro in a way that said, 'Drop it and go to sleep.' He pulled his sheets up over his body, the cool feeling refreshing on his warm skin. He glared at the wall a moment, huffing. _Kiss HIM? Ha. Keep dreaming._ He shut his eyes, listening idly to the sound of Cooro turning down his sheets and crawling in. In a few moments, all went silent. Something comfortable washed over Husky at the mere knowledge that someone else was in the room. He relaxed into the soft mattress, exhaling in an almost relieved manner. He hadn't slept alone since he'd met Cooro. It wasn't until he realized how easily he was drifting off that he noticed how much someone else's presence made it easier to sleep.

Through his sleepy haze, Husky vaguely felt his mattress bounce and groan under the weight of god-knows-what. A few moments later, a pair of soft, strong arms wound around his waist and pulled him close against the body now lying behind his own. He exhaled lightly, wiggling his bare back comfortably into the covered chest of whoever was behind him. He smiled inwardly, a single line of thought worming it's way through his half-asleep state.

_This is nice…_

The arms squeezed him a little more tightly, something soft pressing itself down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Husky unconsciously rolled his head back into someone's shoulder, allowing more room for the soft feeling to travel across his skin. With his eyes shut, his other senses were heightened, and since he was still practically half-asleep he'd lazily decided that whatever this was was just something he'd decided to dream about. He never knew someone could dream about feelings without images to go with them, but at this point he didn't particularly care. A warm feeling blanketed his face at the feeling of one of the hands sliding up his skin and splaying itself across his bare pectorals. Mmm… He didn't have enough brain power to really think about who might've been the one doing this, but who cares? It was just a dream, right?

"Mmm… Cooro…." Husky hummed out quietly.

Wait, did he just say Cooro's name? Strike that, did he just _moan_ Cooro's name? Wasn't the idea that he was mad at his friend for doing this kind of thing to him? Well, it's not like he'd really HATED it… In fact, if now wasn't evidence, he'd liked it. He'd never, ever tell Cooro that, however. For one, that would be way too embarrassing, and second, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with this kind of thing happening in real life yet. Wasn't two boys being together a little… unnatural?

Deciding he was thinking just a little too much for a dream, Husky dropped the conversation with himself. The feeling of something wet trailing across the shell of his exposed ear mixed with the caress of hands sliding down to pull on his hips sent a gentle shiver through his spine. A light groan slipped from his teeth, his hands curling tightly. As someone bit down lightly on his ear, another voice drifted through his haze.

"… Does this mean the Great Prince Myrrha is ok with me?"

Husky's eyes fluttered open. That had been Cooro's voice muttering in his ear. He sighed softly as he realized he'd woken up. Well, it'd been fun while it'd lasted.

As he started to relax again, he felt something tighten it's hold on his hip bones. He blinked.

Wait a second.

Slowly turning his head, his suspicions were immediately confirmed. With a shriek, Husky swiftly tried to yank himself from Cooro's hold on his hips. Unfortunately, the crow had him held fast.

"Wh-What the hell! Get off me!" he scrambled, his face bursting with color as he tried to pry the other boy's hands from his body.

Cooro frowned in a manner that mixed confusion with innocence. "But… I thought you were enjoying it…"

"H-hell no I wasn't!" Husky quickly spat in retaliation. No _way _could Cooro find out the truth. He'd rather die first.

Something unusually predatory crossed over the crow +anima's visage, completely canceling anything innocent about his face moments ago. "Really? But didn't you say my name a few minutes ago?" While his voice still glittered with a kind of childlike curiosity, the infliction of the word 'say' also contained a rather un-childlike grind of his hips into Husky's backside.

Husky jerked at the feeling, quickly covering his mouth to muffle a pleasured sound that'd shot its way up his throat. He immediately knew where this conversation was going to go, and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to get away before someone did something they were both going to regret tomorrow morning. Didn't Cooro ever get a clue? Wasn't he just locked out of his room for hours because Husky was angry that he'd even done what he did earlier?

"Cooro – don't do that," he hissed quickly through his teeth, his petite 'girl hands', as Nana called them, gripping tightly onto Cooro's as he attempted to wriggle away. "I-I was half asleep. You took ad-advantage of that!"

"But, you're not asleep now, are you?" Cooro mumbled, carefully shifting so he could wrap his arms back around Husky's waist without letting him escape. He planted a soft kiss on the cartilage of the silver-haired boy's ear, one of his fingers turning circles on his friend's skin. "So whatever you do now is your conscious reaction, right? That sound you just made was cute. I almost wish I could have seen your face when you made it. I bet it was adorable."

"What are you playing at, you bastard?" Husky hissed, his attempts to wriggle away only being awarded with a tighter grip from his friend's arms. "Are you seriously trying to woo me into doing shit with you?"

"Of course not," came the crow's light, innocent reply, which was quickly disproved by a hand individually brushing each finger across the surface of one of Husky's nipples. The fish eeped a bit at the sensation, his muscles tensing and causing him to falter in his fight to get away. The short pause gave Cooro just enough time to pull both of them up and plop Husky down on his crossed legs. He kept a fast hold on the other male, and buried his nose in the crook of said captive's neck. Ignoring his friend's surprised squeaks and protests, the crow went about running his tongue across one of Husky's +anima markings. His exhales were hot and shaky as his hands lightly explored the other teen's torso.

As Husky recovered from the initial head rush of suddenly being pulled upright, the first thing he noticed through the touching was a feeling he'd never felt before. He couldn't put a name on it, but whatever it was kept him from fighting back. His mind raced, trying to work through the fog of the pleasure being inflicted to his body to find some miniscule piece of self control. At some point, he couldn't remember when, he finally just gave up on rational thought; Cooro's hands worked in ways he wished didn't feel as good as they did. Quiet but heated moans were practically ripped from his throat as his friend refused to stop playing with the pert, sensitive nubs atop his chest. Husky's upper body wilted forward, his shaky arms pressed into the bedclothes next to his bent knees. His flushed face was covered in a kind of ecstasy; he'd never been fondled like this before, not even by himself. In fact, he'd hardly ever even touched himself. He stared through blind pleasure at his pajama shorts, which were now raised at the crotch by the organ lying underneath it. He would have been amazed that such a thing would have happened at the touch of another guy, but at this point he wasn't caring all that much. He was more interested in how his innocent, absent-minded, and most of all _sheltered_ best friend knew all the right places to play.

"H-how are.. Ah, how are you s-so knowle-ledgeable about this….?" Husky panted, his half-lidded blue-purple eyes lazily gazing away towards where his right hand was planted. He almost didn't feel Cooro's hands slip down to slightly pull his thighs apart.

"I'm a teenage boy," was Cooro's quiet response, his breathy tone overflowing with lust. "Don't tell me you've never played around with yourself, or at least been curious?"

The prince shook his head slowly, closing his eyes as a shudder vibrated his body. "Not… Not like this…"

"Well, I'm glad the Great Prince Myrrha is enjoying himself…"

Husky didn't think it was possible to get any more aroused than he already was until Cooro had murmured his real name. He emitted a moan, his back straightening and leaning back heavily against Cooro's covered chest. He vaguely took notice of something hard poking his backside, his attention more on what Cooro's hands were doing on his inner thighs.

"Say that again," he demanded lightly without thinking, his head rolling back to rest on the other boy's shoulder. His chest heaved as he panted, his heart throwing itself violently against his ribcage.

Cooro blinked in confusion, pausing. "Say what again?"

Husky groaned, squirming slightly once Cooro stopped. "My name. My name, say it again," he huffed, opening his eyes enough to see the dark ceiling.

The crow blinked again. Husky must've really been out of it to ask _that_. Not only did he hate being called Myrrha, he was beginning to let himself be touched like this without so much as a protest. Cooro didn't really mind for the moment, but he'd probably end up with another black eye tomorrow morning when Husky remembered everything properly.

With nothing to do but oblige, Cooro rested his head on his friend's and breathed, "Myrrha…"

The sound of his name mixed with the feeling of Cooro's fingers trailing up the bulge under his shorts caused Husky to groan through his teeth and to arch his back up slightly from Cooro's chest. His fingers fisted up all the sheets they could and squeezed it tightly as his friend's hands wormed under both layers of fabric hugging his hips.

Cooro huffed gently, using all kinds of self control to keep himself from just attacking the boy in his lap with all he's got. He rested his chin on Husky's shoulder, staring off at where his hands had disappeared through blind, half-lidded eyes. He forced himself to pause a moment; He hadn't quite thought about how to handle Husky before shoving his hands down his pants. The other boy had always seemed kind of frail, so maybe something soft and slow? Oh, but what if he was one of those guys who surprise you and actually like it rough? He didn't want to mess up this far into the game. It was too late to turn back now.

Licking his lips as he forced himself to focus more on his hands than his erection, Cooro gently wrapped his right hand around Husky's length. He pulled up slightly to slide his thumb across the tip, smearing the liquid leaking out around its soft surface. Encouraged by the lusty moan he'd pulled out of his friend, he bit his bottom lip and pulled his hand all the way down. Slow, he'd decided; slow and soft. If he was going to get injured tomorrow, it'd be less painful if it was because he'd been nice to Husky.

After getting in a few pumps, with the fingers of his other hand dancing over the tip, he soon found Husky's hands gripping into his wrists.

"Ha….W-wait, st-stop…" the fish +anima panted, squirming gently. "We… We sh-shouldn't… Not so… Cooro..!"

Cooro buried his nose into the hair by Husky's ear. The way Husky was speaking… He was completely intoxicated by the feeling and trying so hard to fight it. Something about it was oddly sexy.

"Sorry, Myrrha…. I don't think I can stop now…" he commented quietly, letting his hands continue their massaging. He idly took note of the unconscious way he'd called Husky by his real name, and the reaction he got out of him by saying it. Husky's sudden disapproval of what Cooro started wasn't unexpected; in fact, all the not-protesting he did was more surprising.

Cooro huffed, resisting the urge to rub himself against the teen in his lap. Doing that would probably guarantee his death. Something about the idea made the crow chuckle a bit. Husky had always made a point that he was the only one who could wail on him. That had never stopped Nana from hitting him before, but it was still an amusing thought.

He paused a moment in his ministrations, ignoring the soft groan of protest from Husky's lips. As the other boy relaxed his muscles, Cooro moved his slippery hands over to Husky's hips and began to push the fabrics down towards his knees.

"Ah… W-w-wait…" Husky panted, the fog in his head beginning to clear at the absence of his friend's hands on him. He removed his palms from Cooro's wrists and quickly clamped them over the top of his now exposed erection, tilting his head up from the teen's shoulder and shutting his eyes.

"It's ok…" the crow cooed in a comforting tone, his eyes fixated on Husky's hands as he gently placed his fingers atop of them. "Let me see…"

With a little bit of prying, Cooro managed to pull open the fish's hands. The now free organ twitched gently in anticipation, and it was dully noted that the sudden exposure made Husky about 700 times more embarrassed. Cooro found himself smiling rather contentedly at the sight, his right hand's middle finger curiously poking and gliding across the tip.

"It's so cute, Myrrha…" he cooed lovingly, nuzzling his cheek into Husky's as his hands began to pick up where they had left off.

Through the replenished whimpers and pants, Cooro managed to pick out a groan of what could be described as disgust.

"Ugh, d-don't say something like th-AT-!" Husky grumbled, the end of his sentence louder in volume, and higher in pitch, as his friend reached down to squeeze his fingers around the soft, yet firm skin that encompassed his testes. A violent shudder wracked his form at the sudden contact, his arched and tense back beginning to ache painfully from being locked in the same position for so long. His body began to shake continuously as Cooro continued his teasingly slow pumping and gentle squeezing. His toes curled and uncurled furiously in the sheets, the vibrating muscles in his legs not keeping him from squirming and kicking gently in overstimulation.

Cooro found it increasingly harder to keep his cool as Husky's whimpers and mewls heightened in numbers when the fish-boy slowly began to peak. Just the feel of him writhing in his lap was enough to make him pin his light-skinned companion to the sheets and ram into him until they were both dripping with various fluids and completely senseless. Sadly, the back of his mind told him he'd be relieving himself on his own once he'd finished off Husky. But, that was ok; he knew Husky wasn't quite ready for something like this and wasn't going to force him to do anything until he wanted to, lest he be _completely_ murdered the followed morning.

"C-c..cooro!" Husky managed through clenched teeth, his pants coming out as labored hissing. "W-wait! I.. haaa, I'm..! I c-can't…!"

"It's ok," Cooro breathed huskily, turning his head to roll the silver-haired teen's ear between his moist lips. "Go ahead."

It only took a few more pumps from Cooro's fist before Husky completely froze, his face twisted up and his teeth digging into his lips as he finally released his build-up all over Cooro's hands and his own legs. His throat emitted no sound, but it was clearly a forced action so as to not alert anyone in the house of their messing-around. Cooro groaned gently as every part of Husky relaxed simultaneously, the slender teen completely collapsing in utter exhaustion. The crow managed to keep them both up, his glazed eyes watching idly as Husky panted heavily on top of him.

"Cooro…" the fish finally exhaled, almost whimpered, rolling his head slightly on the other boy's shoulder. He reached back and turned Cooro's face towards him, and very gently, only half aware of what he was doing, planted a loving kiss on his lips. About 10 seconds later, he completely fell asleep.

Finding himself still very painfully turned on, with the sudden kiss helping not so much, Cooro very carefully got out from under Husky and laid him back against the pillows. He wiped his hands and Husky's shorts on the bedclothes, pulled said shorts back up onto the slumbering teens hips, and slipped from the room. He needed release, and _fast_.

The next morning, the other occupants of the house noticed unusual tension and silence between it's resident teen males. Husky seemed to avoid any and all eye contact with Cooro, and upped and left a room if the crow so happened to walk in. Nana noticed that, oddly enough, it didn't seem to be because he was particularly _mad_ at Cooro, even though they had gone to bed on bad terms. He seemed more flustered and very much embarrassed, as every time he caught sight of Cooro his face darkened to a shade of red that Nana didn't know was possible to appear on the face of a person. Cooro, on the other hand, seemed as bright and cheerful as ever; maybe even moreso than usual. He didn't whine about doing his chores, or only ask to sit around and eat apples all day. He did everything with a smile on his lips and a merry tune to hum. Hell, he even helped Margaret with the cooking and Nana with sewing.

The two boys were utterly silent through dinner, the idea of sitting next to Cooro at the table seeming to spike Husky's nervousness to the point where he was very clearly uncomfortable. Cooro seemed very calm and collected, politely eating his chicken with his fork and knife.

"Hey, Husky, can you pass the-?" the crow was _going_ to finish with the word salt, but by accidentally brushing his hand against Husky's when he went to point at said salt jar, the fish almost reflexively slammed his fist into Cooro's nose and sent him out of his chair and into the hard wood floor. The girls at the table squeaked worriedly and Nana rushed to Cooro's side.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Husky practically screamed, standing from his seat to hotly stare down his best friend, who was currently struggling into a sitting position with one hand on his newly bleeding nose.

"Owwwww! Husky!" Cooro whined, letting Nana inspect the damage to his face. "I just wanted the salt! Jeeze, you didn't have to punch me!"

Before Husky could respond, he found himself the victim of a very dark glare from Harden, and, to avoid another lecture on taking out frustration on Cooro's face, quickly found himself heading for his room like a startled dog.

Husky stayed cooped up in his shared room for the rest of the evening, the lingering smell of sex making him hope that no one besides Cooro came in at any point. He spent the time trying very hard to ignore the smell of himself on his sheets, and decided it'd be best to distract himself with a book. Unfortunately, as he read, he found his thoughts slowly slipping back to the events of the night before; or rather, early that morning. He could see the dried semen plastered to the far side of his light blue sheets where Cooro had apparently wiped them both off, and he wished terribly that he could pull the comforter off and wash it without anyone knowing or questioning.

Things felt a little awkward when Cooro entered and announced he was going to go to bed. Well, Cooro seemed ok, but it was awkward for Husky. His face flushed a bright pink as the crow began to strip, pulling out his pajamas once down to his underwear.

"H-hey, Cooro…..?" Husky eventually mumbled before he could stop himself, shyly looking away from his friend's backside.

"Yes?" Cooro replied calmly, unfolding his shirt before beginning to pull it on.

"About last night…." He found himself completely turning away from Cooro in embarrassment. Before he could continue, he heard the other teen sigh.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to force you into anything with me like that," the crow apologized, looking to have been somewhat regretting the decision he's made back then. "I knew you weren't really comfortable with that sort of thing, but I still-"

"Actually, uhmmmm," Husky interjected, pausing a moment to shove his face into is pillows. He then continued with something that sounded like, "I wsh thnn ng ee muhd oo t ain om'tme."

Cooro paused and turned around, puzzled by not only Husky's interjection, but the gibberish he heard spewing from his lips into his pillow. He quirked a brow.

"What did you say?"

Husky repeated the same nonsense.

"I seriously can't understand a word your saying."

Nixing the pillow, Husky quickly blurted, "I-was-thinking-we-could-do-it-again-sometime." He then proceeded to stuff his ungodly red face back into the fabric of his pillow.

Cooro blinked a few times, surprised by Husky's (who was now apparently his lover) sudden acceptance, even after what Cooro had basically cheated him into doing. A soft smile replaced the surprise as he padded over to the boy sitting on the edge of Husky's bed. As he ran a hand through his best friend's hair, the crow leaned over and placed a light kiss atop his head.

"Whenever you like, Myrrha."


	3. Another Story About Not Sleeping

_**Another Story about not Sleeping**_

_EDIT: I reuploaded this chapter. Once I deleted the A/N chapter, the links the notifications sent out broke. Now they'll work.**  
**_

A/N: hey guys! I'm very sorry about the wait for this, and as an apology it's LONG. (It's 10 pages long, plus a half a sentence on page 11..) I really do hope the length of this part at least somewhat makes up for how long it took to post.

There's actually going to be ANOTHER CHAPTER after this one, as I'm suddenly wanting to explore Nana's crush on Husky more after this part. I was originally just going to write it into the end, but it's going to take too much time and will make this part just way too big.

So, ENJOY~

* * *

Twisting and pulling the wire whisk, Cooro made a perfect little peak in his bowl of fluffy, beaten egg whites. Smiling happily, he reached in and completely decapitated said peak with a slim finger, giving it a once-over before popping the digit into his mouth. He giggled gently at the slightly sweet, but otherwise non-existent flavor, then set the bowl aside and turned to another bowl placed on his left. Pulling it over, he reached into the drawer underneath him to pull out another whisk, and plopped it in. After playfully poking at the egg yolks floating on top of some melted butter, successfully breaking them open to spill across the already watery plane, he reached over to grab a bottle of fresh milk. Doing his best to be careful with the sweaty glass container, Cooro managed to measure out just the right amount of milk into a measuring cup, which he then proceeded to pour into the butter and egg yolks. He downed what was left of the milk bottle, and then set it aside.

He began to hum merrily as he added just a bit of vanilla to the liquid mix before spooning the whole thing together. He didn't really care what tune he was humming, since he only knew silly little songs from his childhood, but it successfully got across just how utterly delighted he was at the moment. So delighted, in fact, that he almost completely spilled his wet ingredients all over the floor when he went to pour them into a larger bowl filled with already mixed dry ingredients. Using a wooden spoon to mix them together just enough to be combined, he reached over and grabbed the bowl of stiff egg whites.

"Avvaallaaannnccchhheeeee!" Cooro suddenly cried, using the wooden spoon to dump the egg into the bowl of batter in chunks while making rumbly sound effects in his throat until the bowl was completely empty. After quickly discarding the used dish, he grabbed the wooden spoon and grinned over the batter.

"Jane! Jane! Where are you Jane?" he questioned in an urgent but whispered tone, using the spoon to poke at the mounds of egg. "Oh, Carl! Carl, there's so much snow! I can't see a thing!" He giggled, continuing his poking. "Jane, sweetie, oh thank god!"

Cooro slowly dragged the spoon down the inside of the bowl, grinning.

"But what our lovebirds don't know is that there is a GREAT BIG TSUNAMI!" He narrated in a deep voice, pulling the spoon up to begin folding the egg whites into the batter. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Oh no, Jane! Oh Carl, help me! Ahhh!"

"What are you doing?"

Cooro quickly halted in his antics, turning to look at the doorway to the kitchen with a curious look. The little frown on his lips quickly reformed back to its original large smile at the sight of who it was.

"Hi Husky!" he chimed merrily, continuing his folding of the batter. "I'm making waffles!"

Husky, who had been leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest, sighed a bit at his companion's response. He pushed off the wall and slowly plodded over, rubbing an eye. "Cooro, do you have any idea what time it is?"

The crow looked at the ceiling a moment, pausing his mixing. He then grinned back at Husky. "3:30 am?"

"Which leaves me with the question of: Why the hell are you making waffles?" Husky asked, almost groaned, setting himself down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Can't sleep," was the simple answer given.

The silver-blue fish stared blankly at Cooro as the teen dug under the counter for a waffle mold. Once the batter began to pour in, filling in the crevices, Husky leaned forward in his chair and waved a hand.

"So wait. You can't sleep, so you're _making waffles at three thirty in the morning_?"

"Yep!"

Frowning, Husky leaned on his palm and watched his lover place two molds together and put them into the oven. " …..So, did Jane and Carl die?" he questioned idly, not particularly curious of the answer, but not wanting to sit in silence.

Cooro put on a sad face as he headed over to Husky. He somberly took the seat across from the fish, his eyes on the ground. "Yea.." he nodded, fiddling with his fingers. "Their poor 3 year old son is going to be left all alone in the world while his parents are being devoured by hungry stomachs."

Husky almost snorted. "And what's this poor orphan's name?" he asked boredly, scratching his ear.

The crow pondered a moment. "…. Bobopoo."

The silver-blue haired teen blinked a moment, quirking a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Why are _you_ up, Husky?" Cooro suddenly changed the subject, giving his lover a curious look.

The fish fell completely silent, a dark shade of red pooling up in his cheeks. He looked off to the side, then down at his hands. "It's just… Ya know…" he stumbled, scratching his nose. "I mean… We've been sleeping in the same bed for two weeks now…" He shrugged a bit. " I woke up and… ya know… you weren't next to me, so…"

Cooro giggled, his lips spreading into a wide, happy smile. "Were you lonely, Husky~?"

"What? No!" Husky quickly spat back, crossing his arms and legs as he moved to sit sideways in his chair in defiance. "Only a moron would get lonely because of something like _that_." He looked back at the floor, his brows furrowed in annoyance and his cheeks still quite an attractive shade of pink. "….I was just.. Cold. That's all."

"Uh-huh. 'Kay." Cooro grinned toothily at the +anima across from him for a moment before standing. He plodded over to the large bowl of fresh fruit on the counter, pulled it towards him, and began sifting through it. After grabbing a few apricots, he crouched down and pulled out a container of both raspberries and blueberries from the shelves in the counter. He carried them to a little pump in the corner, and carefully began rinsing them all clean.

Husky watched the crow move curiously, uncrossing his arms to relax more. "What, no sugary syrup today?" he questioned, almost mocked, eying the yummy fruit as it was set aside on a towel to dry.

"Nah, fruit is less sticky and easier to clean up," Cooro stated, setting the last of the apricots onto the towel before wrapping them up to dab dry.

Husky raised a brow. "Clean up? You're eating a waffle. You're going to eat it anyways."

Completely ignoring the observation, Cooro set the fruit down onto the counter and turned towards the oven. He grabbed a pot holder, opened the door, and pulled out the waffle molds. Smiling merrily, he set it down on the counter next to a plate and pulled one of the mold pieces away. The perfectly golden-brown waffle was then dumped onto the plate. Another bowl was located and set on the counter, only to be filled with the blueberries and the raspberries. Leaving the apricots, Cooro took the plate and the bowl over to the table where Husky was sitting. He set them down, and then headed over to the cooler that usually kept the milk cold.

The fish +anima idly reached into the bowl of fruit and stole a few blueberries. "What'd ya forget?" he asked casually, tilting the bowl to look at the raspberries.

"The whipped cream," Cooro said brightly, digging into the cooler to pull out a small white container. On his way back to the table he grabbed a spoon.

Instead of taking a seat in his chair, however, he found his comfort by plopping himself down onto Husky's sideways legs.

Husky jumped a little, dropping a couple of blueberries onto the table. He looked up at the teen on his legs and frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Cooro merely set the container of whipped cream onto the table and reached for the fruit bowl.

"Sitting on you," he replied simply, grabbing up a few solid, fresh raspberries before setting the bowl aside. He leaned back a little and moved to sit sideways across the boy's lap. "Say 'Ahhh'~"

Husky almost glared at the raspberry being held at his lips. "…. Excuse me?"

Cooro slouched a little. "C'mon, Husky! Pleaasseee?"

Rolling his eyes and groaning in annoyance, the silver haired teen let his jaw slack to allow room for the little fruit.

However, instead of merely popping the fruit into Husky's mouth, the crow +anima popped the raspberry onto his _own_ tongue and quickly leaned over and mash his lips against his lover's.

Husky's eyes went wide, the shock causing him to gasp a little. Taking advantage of the moment, Cooro quickly slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, transferring the raspberry in the process. With a gentle _smack!_, the two boy's lips separated, leaving the fish +anima blinking and idly chewing on the luke-warm fruit.

Cooro giggled at the blank stare on his friend's face, then swiftly left his seat. He dropped the other raspberry onto the table, then grabbed the sides of Husky's chair and spun it around to face away from the table. Husky had enough time to nearly choke on the remains of his berry and clutch onto his seat, but not enough to keep Cooro from straddling his thighs. Swallowing thickly, he could feel his quickening heart-rate light up his pale face.

"Wh-what are you-?" he managed through a suddenly rubber tongue, pressing back against the chair as Cooro wrapped his brown arms around his neck.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love that you sleep without a shirt on?" the crow mumbled in question, leaning forward a bit to trap his companion's chin between his thumb and index fingers.

Husky's eyes went wide. He knew that mischievous look. Cooro was planning something dirty; he _only_ had that look when he wanted to tease him. Granted, Husky always denied him the pleasure of doing so to avoid complete and utter embarrassment, though he'd found that over the week his crow friend had been trying to find little loopholes in Husky's speech that would allow him to continue molesting the poor fish. A stutter, or a hesitant pause, or a side glance that said 'go ahead, I'm just nervous.' But in the end he'd always obediently left Husky's bed as he was snapped at to do so, and went to god-knows where for a half an hour.

The fish frowned a little bit. He couldn't deny that he kind of really liked having Cooro straddling him like this, but that didn't mean he had to, ya know, openly admit it. He glanced off to the side, trying to keep his breathing in check as his neck was lightly assaulted by a familiar warm tongue.

He quickly spotted the abandoned waffle and frowned.

Wait shit, they were in the kitchen.

"Cooro, wait, we're in the kitchen! We can't do this here!" Husky snapped quietly, grabbing onto the teen's shoulders to attempt to shove him off. Cooro merely pulled back with a cute pout on his lips.

"Huskyyyy…." he whined, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into the fish +anima's cheek affectionately.

"Don't 'Husky' me! I'm not going to fool around with you in a place we could so easily get caught!"

"And if we move to our bedroom?"

Husky blinked a little, his wide eyes focused on Cooro's hopeful little smile. He glanced back up to his eyes, then back at his lips.

_Well… Maybe we could… No one could stumble upon us there, and as long as we're quiet… I mean… _Husky frowned. _Wait, what am I thinking? We can't do that kind of crap!_

"…Husky?" the raven-haired teen asked gently, reaching up to run the pad of his thumb against the teen's somewhat prominent cheekbone.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the ex-prince scoffed and brushed the hand away. "No! Do you know what time it is? You should just eat your waffle and your fruit and go back to bed!" he countered, moving to urge Cooro off his lap. "We have to be up at dawn to help Harden, remember?"

Something in his heart clenched when the crow slid off his lap with a downtrodden look on his face.

"Oh…" Cooro mumbled, standing straight. "I.. I guess you're right." He put on that smile; that _pained_ smile he used to wear back when they'd been with Fly. It was fake and forced, and supposed to be used to keep the worry away, but Husky had long since been able to tell when he was just pretending to be okay with things.

"Cooro…?"

"I can wait for breakfast to eat. I'm not very hungry; I was just antsy so I needed to keep busy." He laughed a little, grabbing the bowl and the plate before heading for the counter. "Besides, then I'll be awake longer and be more tired in the morning, right?"

"Y-yeah.. I guess.." Husky mumbled, glancing at the small container of cream left on the table. He grabbed it and stood, walking it over to the counter. He stood next to Cooro a moment, frowning and fiddling with the lid. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but… He just didn't know how to approach asking Cooro what was wrong all of a sudden. Didn't he normally end up being blue balled? Sure, it usually didn't happen so quickly, but… It's not like it was a new thing..

Husky blinked.

"Hey, Husky.. Uhm.." Cooro mumbled after a few moments of silence, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the counter. He stared into the bowl of fruit, then reached in to fiddle with the blueberries. "Look, I'm really sorry… About that night two weeks ago." He smiled gently, dropping a berry back into the bowl. "And… for all those nights since."

The fish's face contorted into an unhappy, almost annoyed expression. _Why the hell is this idiot apologizing…?_

The crow laughed softly, picking up a raspberry, "I know I'm a little overbearing. I never meant to make you do anything you weren't okay with." He bit the bottom off the soft fruit and chewed idly, keeping his eyes off his companion's face. "I don't really like knowing I'm trying to _convince_ the person I love to be with me when they obviously don't want it." He flashed Husky that fake smile again, then stood up straight and popped the rest of the raspberry into his mouth. "And I definitely don't like knowing I'm forcing… _situations_ on you." He tilted his head to the side, his smile faltering. "I won't do it again. I promise, ok?"

Husky's eyebrow twitched.

Oh right, Cooro was a _doormat._

"Cooro, what the flying fuck are you talking about?"

The older teen's eyes widened a bit at Husky's tone, and he blinked a few times, but otherwise he made no move to explain himself.

Husky frowned and turned, closing most of the space between them to stare up into Cooro's face with his trademark annoyed face. "Is this because I deny you every time you try to stick your hand down my pants?"

Something roared triumphantly in Husky's chest when a blush found it's way onto Cooro's cheeks.

"Well… Yeah, I mean…"

_SLAP!_

Cooro, his left cheek ablaze with tingling pain and his head now turned to one side, just stood there gawking at the counter in surprised disbelief. Did Husky just….? A strangled noise erupted from his throat when his face was grabbed onto and yanked back into its former position.

"_Look_," the shorter, silver-haired teen started very seriously, pulling Cooro's face down and closer to his. He swallowed gently, trying his best to ignore the blood rushing to his own face and his wailing pride. "If there's one thing that pissed me off when we were kids, it was how easily you believed anything ever spoken to you. Like, you didn't even try and find out if it was true or not. You just latched on to something said to you once and assumed that that was that and nothing was going to change." He loosened his grip on his lover's face, and ran his palm across the red mark he'd left just moments earlier, swallowing again so as to try and keep himself from backing out of what he wanted to say. "….What am I supposed to do with you if you just keep thinking that every time I say no I really honestly mean it…?"

Cooro stared blankly at nothing as his friend let go of his face and turned away, leaving him to go put the whipped cream away.

"I mean," Husky stammered gently, the embarrassment of the whole situation catching up to him and keeping his face lit up and his voice wavering. "I thought you'd… Ya know, just… _get_ that I'm just…. a little.." He bent over to put the whipped cream in the ice box.

"Self conscious?"

The teen's knees almost gave out from underneath him, his mind and body not expecting Cooro to suddenly be spooned up behind him with his lips by his ear and his hand hovering over the waist of his black shorts. He caught himself, however, and didn't even have to look back to feel the delighted grin on the crow's face. Still frowning, Husky reached down and swatted his hand away.

"Yes. But do you mind? I'm trying to put something away."

"Of course I don't mind," Cooro purred, reaching down to snatch the container away from his companion's fingers. "In fact," he wrapped his free arm around Husky's waist and began to walk backwards, forcing the other teen to move with him, "I quite like you bent over like this."

Husky felt his cheeks darken and his pulse quicken at the statement, but still turned his head to pass the older male a dark glare as he stood straight. "Excuse me?"

Once they were across the room by the table, Cooro set the white plastic down, and wrapped his other arm around Husky's waist. Still ignoring the snappy words directed at his statement, he leaned down slightly to bury his face into the back of Husky's neck.

"Did you…. Did you really mean what you said….?" He finally whispered, gently squeezing the fish +anima.

Husky blinked a bit, then smiled softly. "Of course I did…" he mumbled sweetly, turning in Cooro's hold to look him in the face. He reached up and cupped the other boy's face in his light colored hands. Running the pads of his thumbs across the skin, he suddenly found himself marveled by their differences in skin color. Husky guessed he never really noticed how drastic the difference was. He was personally quite pale, even after all the traveling they did as kids. (Nana used to call him 'glow-in-the-dark', actually, like the little creep that she was.) But Cooro's skin was like a milky caramel had been fused with a smooth cinnamon; it was warm and dark and absolutely perfect looking. His lips weren't the pale pink Husky's were, no, they were a pretty shade of light cork, like what was used to plug wine bottles. A light brown cream. Gently browned meringue.

Husky could probably think of delicious synonyms for the color of Cooro's pigment for hours on end. The thought would have scared him, if he hadn't found himself leaning forward to close what little space remained between their faces. He couldn't help but hesitate at the last moment, but soon found himself in a very pleasant lip-lock with the crow +anima in front of him.

And all of a sudden, something just felt _right._

He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but being there in Cooro's arms, kissing him, holding his face… it just relaxed him. He felt so content, like nothing could ever go wrong.

Husky couldn't hold back the gentle whimper that escaped from his throat when the crow slipped his tongue into his mouth. His heart slammed itself harshly against his chest as the foreign, hot muscle explored the cavern and rubbed against his own tongue. Shakily wrapping his arms around Cooro's neck, the fish +anima prodded and shoved at the other boy's tongue, trying to be playful. A smile tugged pleasantly at the crow's lips from Husky's interactions, and he couldn't help but spread his fingers out on the warm flesh of the teenager's arching back.

And then, everything was quick.

Husky didn't know how he ended up splayed over the kitchen table, his arms limply bent above his head and his spine bending upwards to feel more of that hot mouth that was wet and licking, lapping – _eating – _and if he had been in his right mind he might have actually cared. The chill of cream replaced the sticky juice of berries, and he could only hiss and wriggle underneath the heat of the toned body looming and enjoying every inch of his pinking skin. A heavy shudder wracked his bones as his leggings were shed and _oh, mm,_ he had to cover his mouth to drown the gasps and moans ripping out of his throat as the other male's mouth took a brief moment to kiss and suck and _appreciate_ his soft abdominals. A callused hand was caressing under his thigh, warm and gentle but _oh_ so passionate and _rough_ and-

Cooro purred gently against the inside of Husky's leg, pushing the limbs farther apart on the edge of the oak table to better accommodate his shoulders as he situated himself. He nipped a trail up the thin flesh of the other boy's inner thigh, nudging at the edge of his tight undershorts but a moment before continuing on. Lifting his head, the crow caught sight of the attractive bulge he was creating- _oh_ did he so want to finally make Husky squirm and moan and cry out for him- and he couldn't help but divulge himself in such a treat.

"_O-oh! Uhn! Mmm- C-cah.._"

Ah; it was like finely orchestrated music. Cooro pressed his tongue back down into the bottom of the clothed organ and pulled it all the way up to the tip, thirsty for those strangled gasps of pleasure and, _nnmph_, he was graciously rewarded. The lithe body underneath him groaned and bucked and absolutely pleaded for more- more contact, more heat, more _everything_- and Cooro's own restless body wanted nothing more than to grant said request.

"_Mmmph_, as much as I love your voice," the brunette breathed quietly, pulling himself up to drape himself over his lover's relaxing frame. He nipped gently at the other's ear before continuing, "If you make so much noise you'll wake everyone up."

The mention of other people in the house pulled Husky back enough to remember just where they were and what time it was. His half lidded eyes shot open in surprise- but the panic quickly faded when Cooro dipped his fingers into the forgotten whipped cream that'd been spread over Husky's chest and offered the two digits to his parted lips.

_Shit._ It was all Cooro could do not to moan. The fish had eagerly accepted the treat and was now attacking (_licking, sucking, molesting_), every inch of the appendages he could get his mouth around. His breath was hot on Husky's neck- oh _god_, he smelt so good – and his free arm moved to slide between the table and his spine. Once the other male was pulled into a sitting position on the wooden tabletop, his own mouth took up the job of cleaning the remaining cream.

Hot and languid and wet and- _ooohhh _did it feel good to have the brunette laving at his skin once more. Husky arched into the other boy, emitting a strangled whimper he couldn't find the discipline to contain. His hands quickly wrapped into Cooro's hair and _ahn, mmph, _it was all he could do to remember to keep sucking on the boy's fingers. A nervous tremble shot up his spine when the other male hooked a finger into his tight under-shorts and tugged. Husky whined, urging the digits out with his tongue.

"H-Hey, Cooro,_ mmph_-" he mumbled, his grip tightening as his last article of clothing was practically ripped out from underneath him, leaving him nude and feeling rather vulnerable.

"It's okay, Myrrha," Cooro mumbled back, providing his lover with soothing caresses on his hips. He smiled when the fish trembled at the sound of his real name. "Don't be shy."

"B-but I- _Ah!_" Husky gasped, lurching forward gently as bolts of pleasure jumped through his lower body. Cooro licked around the head of Husky's member once more, then paused to quickly shed himself of his button-up sleep shirt. Standing up, he pulled the other male's body flush to his and ran his fingertips down the boy's back. _Ah, shit. _The crow groaned gently into his lover's ear, his breath harsh and hot as he tried so very hard to keep enough composure so as to not just push him back down and fuck him right there.

When that humid air hit his skin, _oh_, Husky had no choice but to let the tremors pass and shove Cooro away as soon as he could. His brilliant blue-purple eyes stared down the brunette in a glazed, half-lidded trance as he guided his confused companion down into the nearby chair. Once Cooro was seated, Husky practically crawled into his lap, straddling the +anima's unfortunately clothed legs and pressing their hips together. Suddenly very desperate for some kind of relief, the former prince began doing anything he could to get Cooro to stop dancing around the subject, so to speak.

_Ah, oh _god_._ Cooro was so overloaded he almost thought his brain might have busted. Husky's lips were swallowing his mewls, Husky's hands were gliding up his chest and down his back and around his sides and over his thighs, Husky's hips, _oh, mmph his hips_, were grinding and pressing and rubbing and _ah _the frottage was absolutely driving him crazy. His previously lifeless arms soon found themselves reanimated by impatience, and the hand nearest to the table immediately dove into the container of whipped cream.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Husky whimpered suddenly, pushing up off Cooro's lap somewhat as his lover's coated fingers found his entrance.

Cooro huffed a bit, licking his lips. "I-I have to make it slippery or it'll hurt," he hissed gently, trying to ignore the feeling of Husky's leaking erection rubbing against his abs when the other male wrapped his arms around his neck. The fish whimpered and buried his face into Cooro's fluffy, unruly hair once the first finger was inserted.

"It f-feels weird," he mumbled, his grip tightening gently as the appendage wiggled around a little. Cooro smiled gently and nuzzled Husky's neck, giving the markings on his skin a lick before responding.

"It'll get better, Myrrha. I promise," he cooed, moving to push the second finger past the muscles.

Husky breathed hotly against his lover's scalp, his body trembling in both hesitation and anticipation. He grunted and winced when the two fingers began to twist and move inside him. Another lick to his neck and the gentle petting of his inside walls signaled him to relax, and he did as commanded, releasing some of the tension in his legs and lower back. Taking advantage of this, Cooro slowly began to scissor his fingers, trying his best not to cause the boy in his lap too much pain. The muscles around his fingers immediately flexed at the unwanted stretching, and he heard Husky hiss against his head again.

"Stings a little, doesn't it?" Cooro asked. "But you gotta relax, okay?"

Husky nodded hesitantly, whimpering slightly as he tried his best to fully relax once more. He inhaled sharply when the fingers of the brunette's free hand wrapped around his softening length. The crow began to multitask, preparing him and pumping him and licking at the milky flesh of his collarbone and _ahgh, mm,_ he was creating a perfectly pleasurable distraction from the discomfort.

When he added the third and final finger, Cooro was stroking so far in that one run of his fingers caused Husky to cry out and arch into him. The crow blinked a bit at the reaction, and glanced at his companion's ear a moment before prodding at the spot he had grazed at a moment before. _Uhn, nnnph,_ the fish bit at his lip to keep the loud moan strangled back into a gasping whine, his hands grabbing into the other boy's hair.

"Wh-what are you…?" Husky panted, turning his head a bit to try and look back at what his lover was doing.

Cooro shook his head a little, unsure of what he'd just caused himself. "Iunno… Does it feel good..?" He felt around a little before managing to stroke it again.

"_AH!_ _Mmnn,_ yes," the pale boy admitted breathily, unconsciously bucking his hips slightly in an effort to up the stimulation.

The crow held back an excited grin. _Oh, so _that's_ how that works…_

Spurred on by Husky's rubbing and breathy moaning, Cooro pulls his fingers from their sheath and wrapped his arms under Husky's rear. He quickly captured the other's lips in a heated dance, distracting him as he moved their positions once more. Blessing all the manual labor he'd done since living with Harden, Cooro carried Husky a few feet to the padded bench against the wall of the kitchen and set him down. He gave the slightly confused male another quick peck on the lips before padding back over to the table to retrieve the container of white cream. Upon arrival back at the bench, he set the plastic on the floor and hastily resumed the task of kissing his lover.

Husky mewled into Cooro's mouth, idly running his fingers down the long tail of hair that the crow normally kept braided. When he reached the end, which was somewhere near the small of Cooro's back, he grasped his fingers under the waistband light-weight sleep pants still hugging the other male's hips.

"Why are these - still on?" He mumbled between kisses, an annoyed tone leaking through his words.

"Sorry," Cooro apologized gently, pulling away to lean over and taste the soft patch of skin in front of Husky's ear. _Mm,_ he savored the shiver that ran through the fish's body.

Husky watched through glazed eyes as his love quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothing. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when Cooro's erection sprung free. Though not because of his size- on the contrary, Cooro wasn't much bigger than himself- but more because he'd never actually seen it before. He bit his lip, exhaling heavily as blood rushed not only to his cheeks, but to his own groin. He couldn't stop staring at it; not when Cooro bent down to scoop up some whipped cream, and especially not when he began to coat his length in it. His heart raced and his breath came out in short pants, his whole being anticipating what was about to happen. He swallowed thickly and gripped at the cushion beneath him when his companion lifted his knees, spread his legs, and pressed the head of his leaking and slick member on his entrance.

Cooro wet his lips, leaning one hand onto the backrest next to Husky's left ear for support. He huffed, holding back the urge to just plunge himself inside.

"… A-are you ready, Myrrha?" he breathed, staring into his love's face with a gentle, loving contentment adorning his features. Husky was suddenly looking extremely nervous, scared, even, and he wished that he could have reached out and stroked his pink cheek without toppling over.

The fish closed his eyes, worrying his lip with his teeth as he gathered his courage. He couldn't just back out- not now.

Husky nodded.

The next thing he knew, he was crying out in pain.

Cooro had to muffle him with long, sweet, apologetic kisses as he tried to push himself deeper, in turn causing the other boy more pain. Husky nearly ripped holes in the cushion with his nails, and his eyes began to water behind their pinched lids. After a few moments, Cooro stopped. He released a pained groan of his own into Husky's mouth before pulling away.

"M-Myrrha," he hissed, taking his breath in in gasping pants. "R-Relax."

"H-how am I supposed to relax?" Husky snapped under his ragged breath. "It fucking h-hurts."

Cooro's head hung, shielding his face from Husky's view. "… I-I know, but you're h-hurting me, too. P-please?"

A wash of guilt ran through the fish at his companion's words. _Augh._ He took in a deep, shaky breath, held it, and wrapped his arms around Cooro's neck.

The crow moaned deep in his throat when the muscles around his length began to release their harsh hold on him. He cautiously edged the rest of the way inside once Husky was pretty relaxed, careful not to move too harshly. Now with Cooro fully sheathed, both boys released their held air and practically melted into each other.

Husky found a smile begin to tug at his lips when Cooro pressed their foreheads together and gave him a little Eskimo kiss. He leaned into the hand now caressing his face in a tender manner, nuzzling it softly as his heart practically swelled with happiness. He never knew it was possible to feel so connected to another person; it was like him and Cooro had become one body, one mind, even. All he had to do was glance into the chocolate eyes staring back at him for them to understand every emotion surging through them at this moment. He leaned up slightly to catch the brunette in a warm kiss, and noticed for the first time that his companion's face was bright red. He almost chuckled.

That feeling of absolute contentment Husky had felt earlier fell upon both of them, and the moment felt so wonderfully intimate that neither boy would rather be anywhere or doing anything else. They could have just sat against each other just like this for the rest of their lives, and they would die overjoyed and pleased and fulfilled.

After what felt like an eternity, Cooro began to pull out.

Husky gripped his shoulders with his finger tips, his face contorting a little in discomfort at the strange feeling. He gasped gently when Cooro thrust back in, and the crow began to set a slow pace to their lovemaking. Soon, the fish +anima was breathing heavily once more, the discomfort changing into something pleasant and warm. He squirmed a bit, already finding himself fed up with the softness of it all. He needed more; more speed, more connection, more friction, more _everything_.

"I'm not some girl, Cooro," Husky grumbled finally, leaning up to grab the crow's ear between his teeth. He nibbled at it, trying to entice the boy above him to go faster. "I won't break, I promise."

Cooro just about snapped. He shuddered, forcing himself to pause and collect his senses before considering Husky's proposition. A wanton moan leaked from the back of his throat as he sat within his friend's depths, basking in the absolutely wonderful heat and tightness. Husky was about to ask if something was wrong when strong fingers gripped into his hips. Cooro nearly pulled out all the way, then began the task of stripping the bright-eyed teen of his sanity.

Everything was fast again.

Husky was crying out, unrestrained and lascivious and completely blind to the slumbering house around him. His entire body lit up in flames; Cooro's hands were gripping into him, then caressing him, then ghosting over him so lightly and so teasingly that Husky was arching and writhing and mewling and _oh uhnnf_ , were they even in a specific location anymore?

"_O-oh god, _Cooro_,_" the fish +anima exhaled, ignoring the drip of saliva that peeked over the side of his gaping mouth to dribble down his chin. He nearly screamed when Cooro slammed in at a new angle and managed to run head-on into that sensitive spot deep within him.

Cooro gasped and panted as he practically pounded into the boy, his eyes half-lidded in sheer pleasure as he blindly watched Husky squirm and arch and howl. _Ahn, ffu_, he never thought that tugging such a reaction out of the fish would make him so aroused. Sure, the movement felt amazing, but every one of Husky's noises sent little shockwaves of pleasure down his length. And when he managed to hit that spot he'd discovered earlier, oh man; it was all he could do to hold back his release.

In the back of his ear, he heard something squeak.

Glancing over at the open doorway leading from the kitchen into the living room, Cooro kept one ear open as he surveyed with slight curiosity, and made sure not to slow or re-aim his thrusting. However, his mind was quickly brought back to the boy below him when Husky's muscles began to tighten and loosen sporadically around him. His ears were against filled with the mindless jabbering spewing from Husky's just about blown mind, and he very quickly found himself peaking.

"M-Myrrha," he gasped out, his fingers gripping into the younger teen's hips.

"I…" Husky's chest heaved as he tried to speak through the fog of his fast-approaching release. He gently held his lover's cheeks in his palms, his partially lidded eyes staring up into Cooro's. "I… r-really love you… Cooro.."

Cooro had very little time to react to the words spoken to him before he fell over the edge and experienced a kind of intensity he didn't know could exist in an orgasm. His very wide eyes quickly flew shut as he all but cried the ex-prince's name out into the otherwise abandoned room, his hands spasming against Husky's skin with adrenaline.

Mere moments later, Husky went completely rigid as his own climax exploded out the tip of his member and splattered on both his chest and Cooro's. His head flew back, his open mouth emitting broken howls as he rode it out. He managed to utter out Cooro's name once before collapsing, exhausted and tingling. He almost laughed a little when Cooro nearly fell ontop of him when he was done, and managed to gather enough strength to pull the older male into a tender, chaste kiss.

The crow smiled into the kiss, and found himself still hungry for his lover's lips when they finally separated. He very much wanted to capture them again, but knew that very soon Husky would come down off the endorphins and begin to complain. He carefully withdrew his softening member from the other teen, wincing a little as he realized he hadn't pulled out before coming.

"We should probably take a bath before we go back to bed," Husky murmured, smiling when Cooro gave him a surprised look.

"Can you… can you read my mind now?" the crow asked, actually looking to be completely serious.

The fish snorted. "No, of course not, moron." He gave the other boy a kiss on the nose before sliding away and getting shakily to his feet. "But... Great minds think alike, right?"

The two boys gathered their clothing as they inspected the kitchen to make sure they would leave no trace of their activities in their wake. Cooro had to scrub a couple of dribbles of ejaculate from the cushion on the bench, and flipped it over once he was done just in case. The fruit and the waffle were set on the counter, and the whipped cream was stirred back into neatness before being put back into the ice chest. Once all the chairs were pushed in, they quietly made their way to the washroom.

And, after all was said and done, the two +anima found their way back into their shared bed in the room at the end of the hall. Both a little achy and absolutely beaming with joy, they curled up together under the fluffy sheets and gave in to the best night's sleep they'd ever have, only to wake up and still find each other wrapped in the warmth of each other's arms.


	4. NOTICE

_**NOTICE:**_

**I can see that The site won't let you review Chapter 3 because it used to be an A/N and everyone's already reviewed it.**

**This notice is here so that you may review Chapter 3. This will not be removed to ensure that when the chapter chapter is up, you will be allowed to review it.**

**If you would like to respond to Chapter 3 now, please do it. I am very eager to hear what everyone thought of the lemon.**

**Sorry about all this!**

**-GraveBells  
**


End file.
